


White Christmas

by QumquatQuiet



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Mostly humor, Nudity, Some angst, Very light sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QumquatQuiet/pseuds/QumquatQuiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The universe seems to be determined to keep Jack naked. This is not easy on North, who has wanted Jack since the time he first saw the winter spirit peeking out from his sack.</p>
<p>There is some light sexual content in here, a little bit of angst, mentions of a kidnapping, I'd say it's mostly humor, and there's a fair amount of nudity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot, that I absolutely blame my friend touchinghearts for. If it weren't for her, this would not be up. I would just be writing the more conventional pairings. XD Physically Jack is eighteen, so please nothing about how Jack is underage. He's not, at all.
> 
> This is my first ROTG fanfic, and my first fic in over a year, so please be kind. Many thanks, I hope you like the story. 
> 
> Oh, I do not own Rise of the Guardians, though as soon as the movie comes out, I'm gonna own that. I also make no money off of this. It's strictly for fun.
> 
> While I do my best to keep the characters IN-character, I'm not William Joyce. I'm not the writers of Dreamworks either. So, the characters are a bit out of character. This is not helped by the fact that this is an AU. A slight one, but still, an AU.

The first time was an accident. Jack's door had been left open, so North thought nothing of walking in. Unfortunately, Jack had just finished taking a shower, and he'd walked out of the bathroom right into the larger man. Which was how North found himself with his arms full of a dripping wet, naked Jack Frost.

Sadly, Bunny had been right behind the russian at the time. The furred guardian had seen fit to pull Jack away, and push him back into the bathroom. Then he'd thrown some clothes in after the young guardian, and suggested that maybe Jack should shut his door from now on when he was taking a shower.

Privately North didn't agree, but then he also didn't want to share such a magnificent view with anyone else. Tooth was bad enough, North had seen the looks the fairy occasionally snuck towards the winter spirit. He didn't want anyone else seeing what a prize Jack was. At least, not before North had had his chance. It was one thing if Jack decided that he didn't want the older guardian, it was a completely different scenario if someone snatched Jack before North even had an opportunity to express his feelings for the younger spirit. 

The second time was not quite an accident. The elves had appropriated all of Jack's clothes, leaving him with a towel that barely covered his nether regions. None of the other guardians had been in the Workshop at the time, and while the yetis attempted to help, the elves proved themselves to be far more devious than anyone gave them credit for. They'd gotten all of his pants covered in . . . manure.

With all of his pants in the wash, and most of his shirts either in the wash as well, or shredded, Jack decided the best thing to do was keep covered and sit in North's office. Phil got him a blanket to replace the towel, and it was right at the moment that Jack took the towel off that the others arrived via snow globe. Not even phased, Jack just smiled and greeted them as he accepted the blanket.

Tooth had flushed so darkly, North was concerned that she might faint. Bunny had sputtered, and demanded to know what Jack was doing. By the end of the tale, which had been backed up by all of the yetis, the elder guardians were torn in their reactions. Sandy had patted Jack on the back, while Tooth cooed over him. Bunny couldn't stop laughing, and North was more than a little irritated at the elves.

The third time was fate. There was no doubt in North's mind. A fire spirit had interrupted an outing North had convinced Jack to come along on. Jack clearly knew the spirit, and wasn't surprised by the strangled sounding swears the other spirit was throwing at him. He did look rather surprised however, when a ball of fire was lobbed at his shirt.

Thinking fast, North jerked the garment off the winter spirit, and stomped on it putting out the flames. Jack ended up having to do the same when the fire spirit blew a continuous stream of flames at him, and his pants caught fire. Then, as quickly as the spirit had shown up, they disappeared.

With a sigh, North took off his coat and handed it to Jack. It was a shame to have to cover up the younger man, but he had heard a distinct cackle from the fire spirit before their departure. North did not want to give that izvrashchenets any more of a show.

When they'd gotten back, Jack had started to take the large coat off. Stopping him, North cursed inside his head. Jumping a comrade, no matter how delectable, simply because the universe seemed bent on undressing said comrade at every chance, was not an excuse to back the younger spirit up against the wall, and do everything he'd wanted to since the moment he saw Jack peeking out of his sack.

He led the winter spirit into his office, and opened his mouth to question Jack about the fire spirit when he turned to look at the other man. The sight that met him quickly drove all questions out of his head. North's coat, which had been covering Jack's body, now framed it, the top drooping off his shoulders. North's throat went dry, and he threw all reservations out the window.

Stalking towards Jack, he picked the other man up until he was eye-level and held him against the wall.

"If at anytime you do not want this," he whispered huskily. "Say no, and I swear I will stop."

With that, he kissed Jack deeply. To his delight, Jack never said no. They christened the wall, the floor, North's desk, and North's chair where Jack rode his older lover with enthusiasm. Neither of them noticed the swirling shadows in the corner of the office.

~O~O~O~O~

Thirty years later, North and Jack were celebrating their third anniversary. The years had been good to them both. It was obvious how much they loved each other. It was also clear how protective North was of Jack, though he never became overbearing about it.

Two years before their first anniversay, Pitch had abducted Jack. He'd held the younger spirit for a month before letting him go. Jack never spoke about what had happened there, except to North. And even then, he'd only said that Pitch was following an old rule. The nightmare king never took Jack again, though from time to time he would show up while Jack was at work, and watch him silently.

Bunnymund however, had North worried. The pooka had seemed happy enough for the couple in the beginning of their relationship, but as time went on he became more glum. Perhaps it was because there were no more pookas around. Seeing two of his friends so happy might be driving home the fact that he had no one. Well, that would not be true for long if North had anything to say about it.

Turning the corner, he stopped as a smile spread across his face. Jack had just stepped up to Bunny and hugged him tight. The two had become friends shortly after Jack had become a guardian, and lately the winter spirit had been getting increasingly worried about the representation of hope.

With any luck, Bunny would open up to Jack, and then they could help their friend. North slipped away quietly, missing the almost tortured look on Bunnymund's face as he hugged Jack back. It was heartbreak, resigned acceptance, and a longing so strong as to last through the ages. When they parted, Jack raised a hand to his friend's cheek.

"Bunny -"

"I'm sorry mate." Bunnymund pressed a hand over Jack's. "If I was gonna say somethin', it shoulda been years ago. Not three decades after yeh've been in a relationship, an' certainly not on yer anniversary."

Especially since he knew it changed nothing. Jack bit his bottom lip briefly. He had never seen Bunny like he now knew Bunny saw him. Even now, that he could honestly say he loved Bunny, it was only as a brother would. Never a lover. And he had no idea how to make it better. Bunnymund's free hand cupped the younger spirit's chin, and his thumb brushed against his bottom lip. The pooka crouched before him, and Jack wrapped his arms around his friend's neck, Bunny's arms going around his waist.

They held each other like that until it was time for the party, At which point Jack went to North, and Bunny went to Tooth, who immediately pulled him in for a hug. She'd known how he felt about Jack, but had been at a lost as to how to help him. But she was happy to see that the hurt, and solemnity lingering around Bunny had dissipated somewhat. She didn't know what had happened between him and Jack, but they both seemed to be in a better place mentally.

And when it came time for the toast, Bunny's smile was more genuine than it had been in years.

**Author's Note:**

> For any who are curious, the old rule Pitch was following was : If you love someone, let them know and let them go. If they return to you, then they will always be yours. If they don't, then they were never yours to begin with.
> 
> I will not be writing a sequel to this.


End file.
